Taking the Whole Team
by Jasper's lover 32
Summary: Bella is the cheer captain and Edward is the quarter back. They've been dating for 4 years now and Bella thought they would be fine. What happens when he offers her up to the whole football team if they win the game? Bell/Ed at beginning I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Twilight. I am simply borrowing and playing with Stephenie Meyers characters. I **don't** watch sports, so **please correct me** if i get something wrong.

* * *

_**Bella POV**_

It was november 15th and the team was down by 10 points. With a minute left we knew they were gonna lose.

Oh sorry. I should probably introduce myself. I'm Bella Swan. 19 year old cheer captain and typical quarter back's girl. I've lived with my dad Charlie in dreary old Forks, Waxhington for 2 years now. The boys were on the field playing their hearts out and i couldn't be more proud. It was me, Alice, and Rose watching our guys play the Minnesotta wild cats. Highschool football was tough. During half-time, my cheerleaders and I were going to show the guys just how much we love them.

It was at half-time that I noticed all the guys staring at me. WHY? I do not know.

"Baby, why are all the players staring at me like that?" I asked my bf, Edward.

"Well, during half-time to give them motivation, I told them you would fuckthemallifwewon." He replied

"Could you repeat that last part? I didn't quit catch it."

"I."GULP. "told. them." GULP. "you. would. fuck." GULP. "them. all. if. we." GULP. "won."

"And why would you offer me up like that? I'm supposed to be your girlfriend, not your hoe."

"I'm sorry babe. Don't..."

"NO! SAVE IT EDWARD. DON'T TALK TO ME, EVER AGAIN. We are over!"

I didn't want to admit it, but i would still bang all those hot, muscular, athlete boys. i kinda liked the idea of letting them all use me how they wanted too.

We had 2 minutes left in the game and our guys were pulling through. We were beating the wild cats by 27-15.

I would have to hold up my end of the bargain. Fucking Edward! As much as I liked this idea, I was pissed off. He didn't even talk to me about. He just assumed it was ok to tell the whole football team that they could fuck me if they won. Talk about a disrespecting fucking dick head.

_**Edward POV**_

I fucjed up and bad. I should've talked to Bella about it. She was never that kind of girl and that's why I liked her. She was fully comitted to the relationship and I went and fucked it all up. I would never be able to look at football the same way. i know that I'm the one who made the proposition,but i only did to motivate the football team and I shouldn't have. Walking to the the locker room I couldn't help but feel that everyone was looking down on me with shame.

"What's wron Eddie?" Emmett asked when he saw me.

"Bella and I br-br...broke up."

I still couldn't believe it myself an dI knew these guys would cheer me up.

"Why?"

"Because of the deal with you guys."

"Ohhhhhh! I shoul've guessed. Bella was never that type of girl.'

"Thanks for the kind words and support Em."

"You're welcome."

He was such an idiot if he couldn't tell I was being sarcastic.

"You can't blame him Eddie. He is right Bella has never been like that."

Sadly i knew they were all right, but what happened next was a surprise to all of us. BANG!

"Let's get this over with." One person. Bella.

"Bella. I'm sorry. I'm really, really, really, sorry. I love you. Please take me back?"

"No Edward."

"What are we doing?" Emmett asked

"The fucking deal that this motherfucker decided to make."

'We didn't think you would actually do it."

I was totally sut out of the conversation.

"Well as much as it pisses me off and grosses me out, i also kinda like the idea of being used by a bunch of sweaty, buff, athletic guys. Now how are we doing this? 1 at a time, 2 at a time, 3, how?"

Well...that's not what i expected.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you for the reviews. I have taken your comments into consideration and I will be making the chapters longer. I will be updating my story "Love Lost" and also making those chapters longer. I might even change the whole story around. As for **__Jessa76__**, I"m not sure which couple I'm going to do yet. I'm in a war between Jasper and Emmett because I love them both. I've seen this on multiple other stories and I thought I would try it out, if you have any questions for the characters in the story ask in the reviews and they will be answered by that charcter on one of the chapters. To make the chapters longer there will be 2 different POVs and each will be juicier. And now for the next Chapter... **_

* * *

_**Jasper POV**_

We won! I couldn't help but glance at Bella every few seconds. I loved Alice, I truly did. The only thing is i've always had a crush on Bella. From the moment i laid eyes on her until now. Edward was a douchebag for offering her to the whole team if we won. Did she really agree to this? I felt really bad about, but i knew this was the only time I would probably ever get to be with Bella.

"Jaz-man!" Emmett yelled.

"Yeah?"

"You're gonna hurt your brain if you keep thinking so hard. What's on your mind?"

"I can't stop wondering if Bella really agreed to this whole thing. She just never struck me as that type of girl. You know?"

"Yeah I know. I mean we've known Bella for 2 years and she never seemed like that type of girl. What was Edward thinking making that kind of deal? If I were him I would keep her all to myself and we all know how I would love to call her mine."

"Yeah. We know Emmett."

I loved Emmett like a brother, but if Bella and Edward ever broke up it would be a fight to the death.I wouldn't give up until that girl was mine. Emmett developed his little crush during the 5th month that she was here. Well, guess what buddy. It wasn't just a crush I had on Bella. I was in love with her and I would never be an idiot like Edward. They were definetly breaking up after this incident I just knew it. At that thought a distraught looking Edward walked in the locker room of half-nalked men. His head hung, helmet in hand, he looked around the locker room.

"What's wrong Eddie?" Of course Emmett was the first to ask.

"Bella and I br-br...broke up. I can't believe it." he answered.

I knew it would happen. Didn't i tell you.

"Why?"

"She got mad at me about the whole deal."

"OHHHHHH! I should have guessed. Bella never was that girl."

"Thanks for the kind words Emmett."

"You're welcome Eddie!"

"Well he is kinda right Edward. Bella has never been confident enough to ever offer something like that."

BANG! What was that? I guess we'd figure out in the next 2 minutes.

_**Emmett POV**_

"Alright. Let's get this over with." The soft, sweet, melodic voice drifted through the locker room.

It could only be one person. Bella. Edward never knew that I liked her even though it was really obvious.

"What do you mean?" I asked stupidly

"The fucking deal this motherfucker made." She answered gesturing towards Edward. He tried to apologize and get her to take him back, but she wasn't having it. She continued, "How is this gonna go down 1 at a time, 2 at a time, how?"

"We didn't think you would actually do it."

"Sure you didn't. That's why you were all staring at me like a piece of meat during the game. It all makes sense."

"You don't have to do it."

"As much as it grosses me out and pisses me off. I am going to admit that I actually kinda do like the idea. So let's do this thing."

That was a total plot twist. I didn't expect her to actually like the idea, but I was going for it. The kiss started out passionately and eventually goot more heated. I might be dating Rose and as much as I like her she would never compare to Bella. I would dump her in a heart beat if I ever got the chance to be with Bella and now was my chance. Ijust had to figure out how to break up with Rose without pissing her off or hurting her feelings.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews guys. Don't forget to ask any of the characters questions.**

**Edward's POV won't be in the story anymore. He has done his part.**

* * *

_**Bella POV**_

Emmett was the first to step up. The kiss started out sweet and passionate, but got heated quickly.

Wow...was the only word to describe it. I couldn't get enough and I didn't want it to stop. One by one the guys started undressing and walked up to me. GOD! They all had such great bodies. It hurts me to know that each and everyone one of these guys was dating one of my cheerleaders and I was fucking them all. I didn't want to hurt any of the girls.

"Well...I guess this is happening." Jasper spoke up. He was the only one besides me that was still fully clothed.

"Get over here Jazz."

He slowly undressed and took Emmett's place in front of me. This kiss didn't start out how I expected. it was full of pure luust and nothing else. It felt like forever that this continued. Slow kisses full of passion or long kisses full of lust. guys jacking of at the sigh of me kissing one of their team members. I was getting bored. The last guy walked up and started kissing me. Before he could pull away I grabbed his dick and lowered myself to my knees. To say all the guys were surprised is an understatement. They all stood their mouths hanging open, jacking off like robots.

_**Emmett POV**_

I couldn't believe my eyes. Of all the guys in the room she blows off the geekiest one first. Damn Zach.

"Oh Damn! Wow! Best head i've ever gotten." Zach yelled

God dammit. I wanted to be in his place. With Bella's soft, warm lips wrapped around my dick. It killed me to see her pleasuring another guy. I couldn't take it any longer. I walked up to them and ripped Zach away from Bella.

"Stay away from my girl!" I yelled.

What did I just say?

"Since when am I your girl?! I just broke up with dickward over there. I didn't know I was in any relationships and you are DATING Rose." Bella shouted

Well shit. I did say that out loud.

_**Alice POV**_

Where the hell is Bella? She told us that she had to go talk to Edward real quick. That was 1 hour ago. We were supposed to be on our way to Rose's house for a sleepover to celebrate our guy's victory. But Nooooo! All us girls are standing here waiting for Bella's ass.

"Let's go look for her. Rose and I will check the guys locker room. Jessica, Angela you go check the girls locker room. Lauren, Tanya you check the football field. The rest of you search the rest of the school." I commanded.

"Okay." They all responded.

Rose and I headed towards the guys locker room only to be met by shouting.

"Since when am I your girlfriend?! I just broke up with dickward here. I wasn't aware I was in any relationships and aren't you dating Rose?" That had to be Bella. Yelling at Emmett.

I made my way towards the door and what do ya know? It's fucking locked.

KNOCK. KNOCK.

"Hold on a second."

We heard a lot of rustling going on and 3 minutes later a distraught Edward opened the door.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO MEET US IN THE PARKING LOT AN HOUR AGO BELLA! wHY THE FUCK ARE YOU YELLING AT EMMETT!" schreeched like a banchee.


End file.
